Cat's Out of the Bag
by Hydra no Mago
Summary: Okita was drunk, so Saito helped him to his room. But what Saito finds in there might just change their friendship forever. OkitaXSaito. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1 : Partying & getting drunk

**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking a look at my latest fic.  
This story of OkiSai is set before they had established a name for themselves as the Shinsengumi so if you don't quite understand what the plot is about, you can watch hakuoki Reimeiroku to get a clearer picture. **

**Oh, and the characters in this story might be a bit OOC due to my selfish need to pair them up. **

* * *

Chapter 1 – Partying and getting drunk

The world was spinning. It was turning around and around, making everything look distorted and just plain weird. At least, that was how Okita Souji felt at the time.

~.~.~.~

"Tonight, we shall celebrate!" All the men cheered at Hijikata-san's announcement. They had worked hard everyday to gain recognition, and they finally achieved the reward they have all been waiting for.

The lord of the Aizu clan had bestowed upon them a new name, "Shinsengumi". It was a name which all the talented in military arts gathered under, and that was their new name. _Their _new recognition.

These past few months, Okita has been through a lot with his fellow fighters. Coming to Kyoto was easy. The difficult part was for people to acknowledge them, the Roshigumi, as samurai who were willing to protect this city, not just some rogue ronin.

Kondo-san, Sannan-san and Hijikata-san have been trying their very best to raise their name, to let others know of them. But just as the people of the city were beginning to warm up to them, Serizawa-san, another one of their chiefs, would go about and create a ruckus, making them lose the name they had tried to build up.

"_A bad name is better than no name." _is what Serizawa-san says. Okita begged to differ. Sure he might like to slice those who get in his way, but that didn't mean that he wanted others to think of him badly.

At this moment, Okita felt like they had just accomplished the impossible.

~.~.~.~

It was a drink-all-you-want fest during the party.

Every member had a simple dinner of rice, miso soup, dried seaweed, two slices of fish and a small saucer of tofu. It may not have been a grand feast (they still lacked the funds to do so), yet everyone was more than content. They all looked so happy.

Saito was happy too. Saito Hajime may not have been the most social person in the whole of the Roshigumi, but he was not a robot. He felt emotions like happiness, pain, sadness and so on.

His friends were getting extremely drunk. Shinpachi and Heisuke were red-faced and laughing loudly when the younger male made an impression of Niimi-san. Their laughter reverberated off the paper doors and wooden floor. Inoue-san was enjoying himself as well, his cheeks red as he downed more sake. It was rare of the taciturn swordsman to see him like that. Sano-san was already stripping his vest off to dance his infamous belly dance, making everyone laugh.

Kondo-san was not taking a sip of sake as usual, whereas Sannan-san and Hijikata-san decided to indulge themselves a little that night. It was a cause to be celebrated after all.

But the one who was on a rampage in drinking the fermented rice type of wine was his sparring partner, Okita-san. The reddish brown-haired male was gulping down his sake with a speed no one could match. Saito briefly wondered what demon had possessed Okita to make him drink like that.

Before he could voice his thoughts, Okita stopped drinking and turned to him. "Why don't you feel like drinking, Hajime-kun?" His eyes were glazed over, a tell-tale sign that he was on his way to getting drunk.

Saito shook his head. "I do not feel like drinking, Okita-san. Thank you very much for asking me."

Okita cocked his head to the side. "Heh?~" He put down his sake cup briefly to pick on a bone of a fish. "So Hajime-kun doesn't drink huh?"

After a short while of silence, Okita put down his chopsticks and resumed his drinking.

~.~.~.~

His friend let out a hiccup followed by a nasty smelling burp. Saito fanned the air full of alcohol away from his face and continued to help Okita get to his room.

After the party was over, most of the members were so wasted they could barely even stand. Some of them like Heisuke, Shinpachi and Sano had already fallen asleep. Those who were sober tried to help their mates up and get back to their rooms. However, those who were sound asleep were left on the floor of the dining hall with blankets.

Okita wriggled and squirmed as Saito held him up by the shoulder and arm, letting the drunk samurai rest on him partially. Okita leaned heavily on Saito as they walked back, almost making the both of them lose their footing in a few instances.

"Okita-san, please stay still." said Saito as he readjusted his friend's place on his shoulder. Okita was mumbling incoherent words but stayed where he was. The indigo haired male was glad that Okita still had some sense in him. Saito lifted Okita higher so that the taller male could rest on his shoulder more comfortably.

As they reached Okita's room, Saito gently placed his sparring partner down onto the tatamis as he went to set up his futon. After rummaging around in his closet, Saito pulled out a fluffy futon and placed it in the centre of the room. He then proceeded to carry Okita, but the first division captain was too heavy for Saito to lift on his own. If only he were awake. Alas, Okita had gone to sleep, snoring peacefully away.

Saito had no choice but to half carry, half drag Okita into his futon. The taciturn male huffed as Okita slipped from his arms and landed onto the futon. He bent down to try and cover Okita up, lest he catch a cold. They could not afford anyone falling sick at this time. It was critical for them. Just as he was about to pull the covers over his head, Saito gasped as he felt something grab his arm.

He pulled away, but whatever it was pulled back. Upon closer inspection, Saito found that it was Okita's hand on his arm. Before he could pry open Okita's fingers, he felt himself being pulled down, landing on to Okita's broad chest.

"Hmm... Don't go..." Saito arched a brow. It would seem that his friend was sleep talking. Saito gently lifted himself up, only to be pulled down again. Okita stirred in his sleep, his brows creasing together. "Don't go..."

As much as he would hate to admit it, this side of Okita looked kind of adorable.

_Wait! What am I saying?_

Saito attempted once again to get off, but failed. This time, Okita pulled him down and hugged him, trapping Saito in his arms. The usually stoic male froze for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Ne, Kondo-san..." Okita was speaking again, his brows furrowed. Saito wondered what was it that made him look so worried. "I like someone... a lot..." Great, now Saito had to listen to him spout out his innnermost secrets. Okita nodded a few times. "Mm-hmm... He's the one... the one..I want."

Saito felt that he had just invaded Okita's privacy. But he could not help but wonder who was the person that Okita fancied. _He? Who's he? _Deciding not to stick around any longer, Saito moved slowly away from Okita. However, Okita didn't budge and instead held on to him tighter.

"Hajime-kun..." Froze. Again. Why was Okita calling him in his sleep? Was he dreaming of them sparring? That would make sense.

Before Saito could even think his next thought, he felt Okita's lips ghost over his. Unwillingly, he gasped. Okita who was still floating in dreamland, connected his lips with Saito's, making ocean blue eyes widen as big as bowls. "Mm, Hajime-kun..." he said through his lips.

The kiss was chaste and soft, leaving Saito breathless. Without knowing what to do, he quickly pushed Okita away and left the room. His soft footsteps were hardly heard as he padded to his own room not far away and closed the paper door. He slumped into his futon and pulled the blankets over his head. He could still feel the press of Okita's lips against his and he could feel the heat rising up to his neck and cheeks. Lightly, he touched his lips with his fingers.

_Why did Okita do that?_

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter one!**

**Please favourite and review! Reviews motivate me to go faster. Also, please don't forget to check out my other stories as well!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 : An uncomfortable morning

Chapter 2 – An uncomfortable morning

Saito could not stop fidgeting. He either toyed with the end of his scarf or played with his fingers as he waited for the food to arrive.

"Hajime-kun, what's wrong?"

And Okita sitting next to him was not making matters any better.

~.~.~.~

It was so confusing.

Late last night, the members of the Shinsengumi had partied hard and most of them got drunk on sake. Seeing as his fellow sparring partner was in no condition to get back to his room himself, Saito decided to have a heart and help Okita get back. What happened after that though, was still replaying itself in Saito's mind.

_Okita-san kissed me._

The taciturn male shook his head violently, willing the thought to go somewhere else, anywhere but in his head. The thought did not budge, however. It remained stuck in his brain like a mussel to rock.

_He must have been dreaming. Yes! He must have been dreaming of someone else! But he mistook me for that someone else and kissed me instead. _

Saito nodded his head a few times to assure himself.

_There's nothing wrong with him or myself, for that matter. It was just a coincidence, just a coincidence!_

With one last assurance to himself, Saito climbed out of his futon and stretched his limbs, arched his back. He had had a rough night, partying and thinking. Now though, he could carry on his duties as usual.

He folded up his futon and stowed it away in his closet neatly. Saito liked everything to be neat and in order. It made it easier for him to do work. He does not like things to be messy at all. The condition of one's things reflects one's attitude. So as to keep his pride, Saito keeps his things neat. Same goes for the Vice-commander. Saito would sometimes help him rearrange his documents which pile his small desk since Hijikata-san was always busy.

Reaching into the lower compartments of the small closet, Saito pulled out a small hand towel and produced his hair tie from a drawer. Gathering up his things, he strapped his katana to his waist and made his way to the well.

~.~.~.~

The morning was cool and refreshing in contrast to last night's stagnant air which smelled of sake. The sky was not that bright and one could see that the sun had just risen. Saito stared at the crook of the mountains for a few moments, watching the red sun between them rise slowly. Japan was a fortunate country if it could see the sun rise to another day. He was even luckier to be alive at this point. He thought that he would have died a long time ago.

Stopping at the well, Saito laid his towel aside to tie his hair up and pull a bucket of water from the dark well. He carefully dipped his fingers into the water, testing it. It was exactly like the morning air, cool and refreshing. Swiping his hair back and cupping his hands, he splashed the water on his face over and over, washing himself of all the bad memories.

How many times has it been since he had used the water from this very well to rinse away the blood from his katana, to wash away the blood on his clothes?

He could not tell.

But every time he felt the water pouring down on him, he felt cleansed. He felt that he had been wiped clean of his crimes, of his killing others. His slate had been cleaned.

In reality, he knew that could never happen. The deaths of those whom he had cut down would always be a burden on his back, like bearing a cross. It would haunt him for the rest of his life and it would haunt him after he has left this world.

He would do anything for the Shinsengumi. He would do anything for his benefactors. He would do anything for his friends who accepted him for who he is. He would even kill for them, if that is what it took.

He grabbed his hand towel and wiped the remaining droplets of water from his face. He took one more handful of water to gargle his mouth.

Just then, a branch snapped. With lightning speed, the taciturn swordsman unsheathed his katana and pointed it towards his assailant.

"As expected, Hajime-kun. Your senses are still very sharp." Okita stood there with his hands up in a sign of surrender, smile as wide as a Cheshire cat's.

For a moment, Saito could not move. The memory of last night was still in his head. That, and Okita's image was distracting him. The reddish brown-haired male had a major bed head and his grey yukata was slightly open, exposing his well sculpted chest. Saito swallowed hard.

"Um... Hajime-kun?" called Okita. The indigo-haired male snapped out from his thoughts immediately. Okita touched the tip of his katana. "Would you mind lowering this?"

Saito felt his cheeks heat up. How stupid of him! Losing himself in his thoughts and not lowering his katana. With a deft movement, the taciturn swordsman sheathed his katana, sliding it elegantly back into its black scabbard. "I'm sorry."

Okita shrugged his shoulders and gave a hearty laugh. "Why should you be, Hajime-kun?" He sauntered over to the well. "Though it is weird to see you space out." He cupped some water and splashed it on to his face.

"I was just thinking." answered Saito nervously. Did Okita remember what he did last night? Of course not, right? He was still sleeping! Saito wrung his hand towel and folded it neatly, making all the edges match. He couldn't look him in the eye right now. Not now. He needed more time to prepare his mind.

Okay, he should probably leave now and... "Ne, Hajime-kun?"

Shoot.

Saito slowly turned around to face the direction of the voice. "What is it, Okita-san?" All he had to do was answer his question and he could get out of here.

Okita brushed his reddish brown hair back with wet fingers, the sight of him making the heat crawl up his neck. "You helped carry me when I was drunk last night?" It was a question, but it sounded more like a statement.

Saito nodded. "How did you know?" This was bad. If Okita remembered last night's events, then... _Then what? What would really happen? _Whatever it was, Saito did not want to know.

Okita gave him a big smile, one bright enough to light up the world. "Sannan-san told me." he said as he gestured towards the dorms. "I passed him on my way here."

Saito inclined his head once more. Well, at least Okita did not remember a thing.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, the touch soft like a butterfly's. Saito jumped at the sudden contact. "Thank you for doing so, Hajime-kun."

And Saito swore he could have melted into a pile of nothingness right there and then. Okita's smile was just too... dazzling. "I-It was nothing." He stammered. Saito Hajime stammered. Was there going to be an earthquake sometime soon? As soon as Okita's hand left his shoulder, Saito gave a slight bow and hurried back to his room.

~.~.~.~

Saito turned his head to come face to face with the person he wanted to see the least at this moment. "Nothing, Okita-san."

Okita gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you'. Saito had never been one for many words, but he usually confined in Okita whenever he had some big problems so as to not affect his duties. Okita was thrilled, honoured even, that someone as private and composed as Saito would share his problems with him.

Today, Saito was distracted. This morning, Okita could feel him tense up when he faced him and the same thing happened when he put a hand on his shoulder. The indigo-haired male could have been blushing, but the sky was too dark to tell.

Either way, Okita could not deny the fact Saito looked cute. The way he fidgeted and played with his scarf was unusual for him, but it also made him look like a young maiko. When had he fallen head over heels for his sparring partner, he did not know. All he did know, was that Saito could never be in his reach. Saito was not one for relationships, but even if he was, Okita would never have been picked.

Saito Hajime looked more like a girl than he did a guy. Honestly. He had silky tresses of indigo hair, pale and creamy skin, ocean blue eyes, petite figure. If he wore a female's kimono, Okita swore all the guys would be drooling over him, himself included. Saito was also very calm and composed, serious and strict as compared to Okita who was loud and impulsive, relaxed and sly. They could never be a match.

"Oi, Souji!" Okita turned to face the one who called him. "What do you think you're doing?" Shinpachi sat opposite him cross-legged, a disgusted look apparent on his face.

"What do you want, Shinpatsu-san?" What the hell was Shinpachi making that face for? He didn't like the way Okita looked this morning or something?

"Why in Kami-sama's name are you looking at Saito like you want to devour him?"

At the bold statement, Okita's eyes widened slightly. "What are you saying, Shipatsu-san?" His normally relaxed composure was weakening.

"I agree with Shinpachi." said Sano as he drummed his fingers on the tatami."The look in your eyes says it all."

"Mm!" came another voice. "Souji must be too hungry! He's going to become a cannibal and eat Saito first!" Heisuke grinned a cat-like grin, showing his sharp teeth.

"Ah, but I wouldn't worry too much. It **is** Saito-kun we're talking about after all." chipped Sano in.

Shinpachi scratched the back of his head. "Maa, you've got a point. Souji would probably be dead before he could sink his teeth into Saito's flesh."

A nerve just above Okita's eyebrow twitched as his expression turned dark. "Are you doubting my sword skills, Shinpachisu-san, Sano-san?"

Heisuke shivered at Okita's sickly sweet voice.

Just before the group could exchange more glares and spats, the shoji doors opened to reveal Kondo-san, Sannan-san and hijikata-san.

"It would seem like everyone was having fun." said the glasses-wearing samurai as the three sat down.

"Oh, what was it that you guys talked about?" asked Kondo-san in his cheerful voice.

Okita spoke up first. "Nothing, Kondo-san."

"Oh, is that so?"

Hijikata remained silent, but he could sense that something was wrong. His best swordsman was fidgeting uncomfortably and his impulsive first division captain was unusually quiet.

_Something strange had happened._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading everyone! **

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter as well. Please leave a review! **

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Onsen

Chapter 3 – Onsen

"We're going to an onsen?" shouted Heisuke. A chorus of "Shh!"came down on him as the boy sheepishly smiled at the others.

Kondo-san gave a nod. "Everyone has been working really hard lately, so consider this as a break from your work." Sannan-san held up a scroll with the words 'Nozomu Onsen' on it. "You'll go to this onsen located the foot of Negaiboshi Yama tomorrow and come back early next morning."

"Yosha! We get to relax after all this while!" shouted Shinpachi who was grinning like an idiot. The other captains of the Shinsengumi were looking happy too. A break from their jobs. Now that, was a promising reward.

"But that doesn't mean you can dilly-dally either. You guys are going to come straight back here after your dip." And the oni fukuchou returns. "No taking stops at Shimabara either." This made some captains like Sanno, Shinpachi and Heisuke go "Aww..."

Sannan-san gave a smile. "Maa, Hijikata-san, no need to be so strict with them. I'm sure they'll be back as soon as possible."

"That's right, Toshi. Believe in them!" said Kondo-san as he patted Hijikata-san on the back.

The ebony-haired man scowled. "If they don't, I'll be sure to punish them."

The captains sweat-dropped at their vice-commander's statement. Hijikata-san was known for is demonic ways.

"Don't worry about it, Hijikata-san!" said Sanno. "We'll definitely be back!"

Saito nodded at Sanno's words. "Fukuchou, please trust us." The young male had a serious look in his eyes, scaring the hell out of Heisuke.

Hijikata sighed lightly. "Well, if Saito-kun says so..."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Only one problem, Heisuke-kun~" said Okita who was leaning on one of the shoji doors.

Heisuke looked at him pointedly. "Whatizzit, Okita-san?"

Emerald eyes bore into aquamarine ones. "We're going there tomorrow, not today."

~.~.~.~

Saito breathed a sigh. He had not planned to go to an onsen at all. Never in his life did he ever dream of going to one, but now that he did he found it mildly interesting.

All he was going to take with him to the short trip tomorrow was his katana and wakizashi strapped to his waist with a pouch of money, just in case he needed it. He saw no need to bring anything else, since the others were virtually going with the same things. Excluding Sanno who was taking his yari instead of a katana.

One thing Saito was worried about, was meeting Okita. He would have to face his sparring partner that day with no place to hide. Unlike their time at headquarters where Saito could busy himself with work, he could not do so at the onsen. Well, he was going to have to face him one day anyway.

Saito slid open the shoji door to reveal a chilly afternoon. Clouds were hanging in the sky, obstructing the sun. The earth was painted in dull colours of grey. It did not look like it was going to rain though. He hoped that it would not rain tomorrow either.

~.~.~.~

His prayers were answered. The day was bright and clear, not a cloud in the sky. Birds were chirping as they flew around in the blue sky. Sunlight streamed down on to the ground, making the grass look greener. The smell of winter was fast approaching. Soon, they would be very busy.

They had breakfast in the dining hall like usual. Heisuke and Shinpachi were fighting over food again, while Hijikata-san tried his best to reign in his growing temper. Sannan-san and Inoue-san ate quietly and Kondo-san laughed at his subordinate's antics. The only ones who were unusual were Saito and Okita. They sat next to each other without exchanging any words, but the tension between them was palpable.

"Eh? Aren't you coming with us, Inoue-san?" inquired Heisuke.

They stood at the entrance to the headquarters of the Shinsengumi, ready to set off.

"No, I'm not Heisuke-kun." answered the kind hearted warrior. "I still have work to do and I wouldn't want to ruin you youngster's fun!"

Those gathered there laughed at the statement. Inoue-san might be old, but he was no pushover. Age did not matter in the Shinsengumi, as long as one could contribute. And Inoue-san could fight.

"Alright then! We're heading off!" said Sanno as they took their leave.

Kondo-san, Sanan-san, Hijikata-san and Inoue-san saw them off.

When they were out of sight, Sannan-san turned to Inoue-san. "You don't have work, do you Inoue-san?"

The aged man gave a smile. "Of course not! I just wanted to leave them alone!"

The rest of the men smiled knowingly.

~.~.~.~

"Welcome to Nozomu Onsen!" greeted several girls at the entrance. They were dolled up in red and pink kimonos, heavy make up and fancy hairstyles. They all had this big bright smile which graced their faces, making them look like a group of female deities.

Shinpachi was practically drooling all over them already.

"Shinpatsu-san, get a hold of yourself!" whispered Heisuke loudly into his ear, irritation in his voice.

Sanno sighed at his friend. Shinpachi was a sucker when it came to beautiful women. The ladies laughed quietly.

"Please, let us show you to your rooms, sirs." said one of the girls. The five men followed her as they entered the onsen. The interior of the building was impressive. It was extremely well kept with not a cobweb in sight or a speck of dust on the tatamis. Simple decorations adorned the walls and shoji doors were left open to let fresh air in. The place was also quiet compared to the usual lively chatter in Shimabara. Saito felt at ease here.

~.~.~.~

Of all the captains he could be roomed with, he had to be roomed with the person he did not want to see.

"Ne, Hajime-kun~ Which side do you want to take?" asked Okita. There were places for two futons in the moderate sized room. It was bigger than his own room back at headquarters.

"You may choose first, Okita-san." Saito was fine with any side. As long as he had a place to sleep comfortably, it was okay with him.

Okita pouted. "Heh~ But I want Hajime-kun to choose first~" he whined.

Saito crossed his arms. "Very well. I shall take the one on the left."

"Oh, just like how we go on patrols!~" Okita grinned a cat-like grin.

Saito sighed apologetically. "It's because I'm left-handed." He knew that his left-handedness was bothersome to others.

"It's not a bad thing, Hajime-kun." Okita faced him with those eyes of his. "It's unique."

For a moment there, Saito froze. The tone of his voice just now,... it sounded so sincere. It was not how Okita spoke on a daily basis.

Reddish-brown hair came into his vision. "Hajime-kun?~ You okay?" Okita bent a little to face him, brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

~.~.~.~

His whole body was enveloped in warmth. His breath came out as mist, like fog on a winter day. The atmosphere was serene, nothing stirred in the bushes and there were no enemies in sight. It was relaxing.

Saito sunk deeper into the warmth of the water, relaxing his tense muscles and just letting the water flow across him. Through the cloudy air, he could make out the figures of his fellow captains. Okita, Sanno, Heisuke and Shinpachi were also relaxing themselves at the outdoor onsen.

"This,.. is the life." muttered Shinpachi. "A good soak in an onsen, good food and sake, quiet place and beautiful ladies to boot!"

Sanno shook his head and sighed. "You always go for the girls, Shinpachi."

The brown-haired male faced Sanno. "Says the one with the most admirers!" He sounded angry, but his friends knew that he was just joking.

"That's right!" Heisuke pointed his finger at the most popular guy in their group. "They were practically falling like flies at your feet, Sanno-san!"

A rich laugh came from beside Saito. "If you keep on saying that Heisuke, you'll never be able to beat Sanno-san~" Emerald eyes shone slyly through the clouds of mist. "Shinpachi-san too."

It was time for bright blue eyes to shine back. "What did you say, Souji?"

Okita smirked. "Nothing at all, Shinpachi-san~"

"You little bastard." said Shinpachi through clenched teeth.

Just as Okita was about to press further into the matter and possibly end up with his head in Shinpachi's lap, Saito stopped him. "I do not think it wise to provoke him anymore, Okita-san."

"Hajime-kun is right, Souji!" scolded Heisuke from the other end of the onsen. "Shinpatsu-san will kill you!"

"Do I look like I'm afraid to die, Heisuke?" Okita challenged.

"Oi, oi. That's enough already." Sanno sighed and scratched his head. "We came here to enjoy the baths, not quarrel over petty things." He felt like a mother taking her kids on an outing with Okita and Shinpachi around.

"Agreed!" said Heisuke.

"Hmph" went Shinpachi and "Oh?~" went Okita. They were acting like children on a playground, fighting over the most minuscule of things.

"By the way, Saito" called Sanno.

Saito lifted his face so that he could answer the captain of the tenth division properly. "Is something the matter, Sanno-san?"

Sanno smiled uncomfortably. Jeez, Saito was as uptight as always. "I've always wondered about one thing." He paused for a dramatic effect. "Why do you always call Souji by his surname and not his first name?"

Saito was somewhat taken off guard by this question. "I'm sorry. Is that not acceptable?" He was taught to pay everyone respects since he was young, so he had no idea that was not to be tolerated.

Sanno shook his head. "No, it's just that I find it strange. Since you and Souji are so close."

"Plus everyone just calls Souji 'Souji'. No one calls him 'Okita' anymore." added the ever helpful Heisuke.

Saito looked perplexed. He didn't know what he should do at the moment, so he said nothing. Silence could mean a lot of things, and Saito always used it when he was at a loss of what to say.

"Maa, you guys don't need to make it sound so complex." voiced Okita. "Hajime-kun, basically they're asking you to call me 'Souji', since I always use your first name anyway!~"

"Am I allowed to..."

"It's fine! It's fine!" Okita waved Saito's words away. "Just call me 'Souji' from now on, okay?" he said with his trademark grin.

Saito cast his eyes downward. Was he really going to call Okita-san that? "Yes, Souji-san." Yes, he was. He could feel the heat get to his cheeks in a matter of seconds. Okita's name felt so good as it rolled off his tongue.

Okita was dumbfounded as well. Saito was wearing such a beautiful expression when he said his name. His eyes downcast and a smile tugging at his lips, his hair in his usual ponytail and the wetness of his skin. And that voice. Okita wished he could hear that voice call his name over and over again, not stopping. His throat felt quite dry.

_But he can't be mine._

Okita smiled sadly to himself. That was the truth of it all. "Well, it's time to take my leave. I'll get dizzy if I stay in here any longer~" Okita heaved himself up, making water droplets slide down his well-formed abs.

Saito could not tear his eyes away from the sight of Okita's toned body, nor could he stop himself from checking Okita's manhood every now and then. It looked... impressive, for the lack of a better word. He shook his head and quickly regained his composure. How could he look at someone else, a guy for that matter, with such intensity?! It was not like him.

As Okita exited the bath, Sanno darted his golden eyes to and fro, wondering further what was going on with Okita and Saito.

~.~.~.~

Night came upon them like a black veil, covering the world in darkness. The only light visible was from the warm glow of candles and the soft moonlight pouring down like a waterfall.

The captains had eaten and drunk and laughed all the way after their bath, enjoying themselves on this rare occasion of a break. Indeed, everyone left the dining hall stuffed and satisfied.

Okita was a bit on edge since he had to share a room with his secret crush, Saito. _At least it's better than being packed with the rest of them. _Heisuke slept in the middle while Sanno and Shinpachi each took a side. They were packed like sardines in that room of theirs, so Okita was grateful that he did not have to share the same fate.

Okita tossed and turned in his newly-made futon, unable to drift himself off to sleep, no matter how tired he felt. He blamed it on not getting enough sake during dinner time, but was also not wanting to bother Saito for carrying him again. He sighed into his pillow.

He got up slowly, making sure not to wake up the sleeping beauty next to him. Tipping his toes, he made his way to the shoji doors and opened the halfway. He needed to get some fresh air in his system. That might help him sleep. When Okita turned around to fluff up his futon however, his breath caught in his throat.

Saito looked angelic. In his sleep, he looked less like the worried taciturn male they saw everyday and looked more like who he should really be: A beautiful youth. His indigo hair was let down and it flowed down in silky tresses, begging to be touched. The pale moonlight gave his equally pale face a soft glow, making him like an ephemeral being. His rosy lips bloomed under the stars and his cheeks were smooth as porcelain. He had a hand tucked under his pillow, supporting his head.

Okita could not look away even if he tried. Saito looked so fragile, so vulnerable and yet so peaceful in his sleep that he wanted to hug him and never let him go. Okita was sure if Saito's eyes were open, they would make him look even more beautiful. He had on many occasions seen those ocean blue eyes which exerted calm. Okita let out the breath he did not knew he had been holding.

With cat-like grace, he crawled on the tatamis and came to stop at Saito's side. The other male was still sleeping peacefully, not knowing what was going on around him. Had they been in Shinsengumi's headquarters, Okita was sure his head would have been sliced off. Saito's senses were not to be rivalled. Perhaps it was the calm atmosphere, but Saito had let his guard down.

Okita swallowed. Hard. Seeing his object of affection like this made his heart beat erratically. He could hear the beats in his ears and his heart felt like it was stuck in his throat instead. His stomach felt odd, as if butterflies by the thousands were flapping their wings in it. He wanted Saito badly. He wanted him so badly even though he knows that Saito will never love him.

His heart was aching. Leaning closer, he could smell a distinct scent that was Saito. He inhaled some more, trying to nail that scent. Saito smelled faintly of sakuras and hydrangeas, a pleasant combination. But underneath it all, Saito also smelled like Saito. There was an unmistakable smell that came off of him which Okita was officially addicted to.

"Hajime-kun..." whispered Okita unwillingly. He was letting his mouth say as it pleases. If he didn't do so, he might not be able to control his desires. Gently, lightly and ever so fleetingly, Okita pressed his lips against Saito's smooth and pale cheek. He drawed away just as lightly, afraid he would wake the male up.

"I love you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading every one! Please favourite and review!  
This will be the end of the onsen arc. Some more fluffy OkiSai is coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Protectors of Kyoto

Chapter 4 – Protectors of Kyoto

"Is everyone here?" came the booming voice of the Shinsengumi leader, Kondo-san. The men sitting opposite the leader gave their nods. "Good! The meeting will now commence!"

It has been a few days after Okita, Saito, Sannosuke, Shinpachi and Heisuke returned from their trip to the onsen. They had come back refreshed and re-energized, but found themselves landing into a pile of work as soon as they set foot into Shinsengumi headquarters.

Hijikata-san cleared his throat. "For these past few days, there have been several reports of ronin terrorizing Kyoto." The warriors were tuned in to their demon vice-captain's words like how bees were attracted to honey. "These ronin call themselves Kamitori*. They have set fires to homes and have been taking money from civilians."

"As the protecters of Kyoto, the Shinsengumi will be in charge of capturing these ronin." continued Sannan-san. He gave a pointed look to the first division captain, known also as the Sword of Shinsengumi. "Preferably alive."

Okita grinned widely. "Oh~ But can't we kill a few of them, Sannan-san?" he boldly asked.

The glasses wearing samurai sighed. "Only if they get in your way. If they do not, bring them back to headquarters."

The men nodded at their captain's words. Most of them were relieved that they did not have to shed too much blood this time, but warriors like Okita felt it a nuisance. It would be so much easier to kill those ronin and be done with it.

"Captain." All heads turned to the direction of the voice which was rarely heard. The third division captain was unfazed at the pairs of eyes weighing down on him. "If I may ask, was it the Aizu clan who ordered us to capture the ronin?" Normally, ronin would just be disposed of. Saito found it weird that they had to catch these ones instead.

An inclination of the head. "That is right, Saito-kun." He adjusted his glasses which were slipping off the bridge of his nose. "The lord of the Aizu clan has given us specific orders. I hope that none of you will disobey them."

A silence came over the men until it was broken by the barking voice of their vice-commander. "Listen up! You will patrol as usual, but keep your eyes peeled. These ronin can pop out of anywhere and anytime. If you meet one, intercept him immediately. Do not let anyone of them escape. Do I make myself clear?" His violet eyes brushed over every man in the room.

"Hai, vice-commander!" came the synchronized answer.

"This meeting is adjourned! Do your best, men!" shouted Kondo-san.

"Hai!"

~.~.~.~

As they filled out of the meeting hall, Saito could not help but feel worried.

This was a very unlikely order from the Aizu clan. Capturing ronin alive was a waste of time and resources. For the past few days too, there had not been any reports of ronin threatening the emperor or the shogun or any damiyo for that matter. No reports were made of any kind of terrorism in the public records and no information about these ronin has been gathered by Yamazaki. Lately it has been peaceful.

_Too peaceful. _

They only knew the name of the ronin group. The knew little next to nothing about the group itself, how many members there are, what are their motives or anything. All they know is a name.

_Kamitori. _That name seemed familiar to Saito somehow. He did not remember much, just that the name gave him a strange feeling. Like being pulled into a riptide. All the name did was give off bad vibes to him. _But why? _Saito was not one who became afraid when he heard a name, he was not one who would forget things easily either. But that name awakened something inside of him. Something he assumed that had been long buried.

Out of the blue, he felt something land on his shoulder. The young male jumped and was ready to draw out his katana when he saw who it was.

"Ne, Hajime-kun~ What are you thinking about?~" He was greeted by Okita's familiar drawl and emerald eyes.

He was at a loss for words once more. It always seemed so when he came face to face with Okita. His mouth would become full of cotton and his lips would be parched, dry as a desert. Absent-mindedly, the taciturn male licked his lips to wet them before speaking. "It is strange for the Aizu clan to give out such orders." he confided.

Okita was about to burst. Saito was adorable! Just from someone touching his shoulder, the younger male would jump and immediately defend himself by drawing out his deadly katana. Then there was that look. He looked like a frustrated child more than an old man when he furrowed his brows deep in thought. The way he licked his lips was just so seductive too. The reddish brown-haired male wanted nothing more at this moment than to kiss those soft pink lips, taste his tongue, run his hands across the creamy skin and touch his silken hair. Of course, he could not do that now. Saito didn't even like him! "Maybe they're just using us to do their dirty work!~" He gave a shrug. " You never know, since they don't like us too much anyway."

Saito gave a small nod. Okita did raise a good point, but a nagging feeling at the back of his head told him that this was not so. It warned him that there was more that meets the eye, that this Kamitori group was more dangerous than they thought.

Okita was getting a bit worried now. Even if he said what he had said and Saito had nodded, he felt that the younger male was highly troubled by something. His look of puzzlement was etched deeply into the lines of his face, trying to solve a problem only he knew of. "Hajime-kun, what's wrong?" He bent down slightly to meet ocean blue eyes.

Emerald eyes tinged with worry came into view. But Saito was not taking full note of them. The nagging still continued persistently in the back of his head, not ridding of it self but making its presence even more felt. The indigo-haired male suddenly wanted to throw up the contents of his breakfast in the garden. It took all his effort to suppress the nausea, still tasting the acid in his throat.

"Hajime-kun?" Okita was even more worried. His face changed from the playful mask he usually wore to one which showed anxiety. There was something wrong with Saito. His lips were pale and his rosy cheeks were devoid of any colour. Okita could almost swear that he saw the taciturn male tremble slightly. His ocean blue eyes were dulled, they did not hold the spark that he would always see. "Hajime-kun!" he raised his voice as he shook the indigo-haired male's shoulder. Yet, he did not receive a response.

Panicking, Okita grabbed Saito's shoulders and shook him. "Hajime-kun! Can you hear me, Hajime-kun?" Still, there was no reply. Saito seemed to be lost in his own world, not aware of his surroundings in the slightest. Okita shook him again and again there was not even the smallest hint of a reaction.

The older male cupped Saito's cheeks and lifted his head so that their eyes met. "Hajime-kun! Wake up!" called Okita. Ocean blue eyes were clouded over, showing no signs of acknowledgement. "HAJIME-KUN!" Okita gave his loudest shout as a last resort.

Something snapped back as Saito became lucid. His eyes were no longer clouded and the colour returned to his cheeks. He blinked a few times, getting used to the scenery around him. When he parted his lips to speak, his voice came out in a whisper. "Souji..."

No words could describe the relief he felt. Thank the gods that Saito was unharmed and was returned safely after his.. his, uh... his spasm?... Whatever it was. Okita let go of the breath he did not know he had been holding. His tense shoulders visibly slumped and his face was much more relaxed.

Saito on the other hand wondered what had happened. Why was Okita making such a face? It looked like the world was about to end. And more importantly, why was his face being held up by his sparring partner?! "Ano, Souji-san..."

"Hmm?~" hummed the taller smurai.

"Could you please let go of me?"

Okita seemed baffled. What was Saito talking about? It was then his emerald eyes traveled downwards and saw that he was still holding Saito's face gently in his hands. "Wah! Sorry about that!" He jerked his hands back and cursed inwardly for being so stupid. He hoped that nothing awkward would happen between him and Saito.

But it was impossible to do so. He could still feel the ghost of Okita's calloused hands on his face. The heat was beginning to creep up the taciturn male's cheeks as his mind was filled with thousands of questions. He wanted to ask the man standing before him all of these, but decided on one. "Souji-san, what happened?"

At the sound of Saito caling his name, Okita ignored his urge to blush and the heat pooling in his groin. "You spaced out. Scared me for a moment there!~" He put on his mask of playfulness, determined not to let Saito sense anything.

"Spaced out?" Saito repeated the term Okita used. Had he really been so ignorant? Ever since he was young, he was trained not to let his mind wander. An enemy can take advantage of that and kill you. Yet, he did it anyway.

Okita saw the worry on his face again. "Mm~ But it was not very long." He could guess that the swordsman was beating himself for committing such a reckless act. "You looked like you were very deep in thought." he added.

Saito merely nodded at his words. He had no idea what was happening to him, why he reacted strongly to the name Kamitori, why he spaced out, why his stomach was in knots every time he saw Okita. Why, why, why? All he could do at the moment was to think on these pressing questions.

"Are you guys going to kiss or something?"

Two heads whipped quickly in the direction of the new voice.

"If you are, I think I'm gonna pass on watching this one." Crouching on a huge stone by the pond in the garden was none other than Heisuke. He had on a bored and disgusted look.

Saito's cheeks burst with red at the comment. The mere thought of Okita and him kissing was enough to send his brain flying out the window. The questions that invaded his brain from earlier were now replaced with new ones. Ones that mostly concerned Okita and himself.

A nerve twitched just above his brow. Damn that brat! And he thought he could enjoy his time with Saito all alone! "What are you doing here, Heisuke?" Venom could be heard in his voice. "And how bold of you to suggest that Hajime-kun and I were going to kiss."

Heisuke was so frightened by the tone of voice used and the face Okita made that he slipped off the rock, successfully landing on his back. He got up just as quickly. "I heard you shout Hajime-kun's name just now!" he pointed to Okita who still had his I-am-going-to-kill-you-whether-you-like-it-or-not face on. "How the hell would I know that no one was in danger and you were just trying to make out with him?"

As usual, his hot-headedness has led to his demise. The youth seemed to understand that as he blinked in realization seconds before Okita stood in front of him and landed a blow to his head. "OWW!" shouted Heisuke as a gigantic bump formed on top of his head. "That fucking hurt, Souji!" Tears of pain prickled at the edges of his eyes as he nursed his injury. Hell, Okita punches way harder than Hijikata-san.

Out of menace, Okita drew his katana. The polished blade shone proudly under the sunlight as it was pointed to Heisuke's throat. "Joke about me and Hajime-kun again, I will not hesitate to take your head." the threat was laid. And Okita was not kidding.

Heisuke stared back at him with eyes full of defiance. "Only if you stop acting all lovey-dovey with Hajime-kun." he challenged.

Okita smirked. "What makes you think that I do act like that, Heisuke?"

"Just admit it Souji!" shouted the young boy, exasperated. "You love Hajime-kun!"

Both Okita and Saito froze.

Was it true then? Was it true that Okita loved him? A being that cannot be loved? Saito's hand unconsciously came to rest at his chest where his heart was fluttering. With what? This feeling was so strange. It felt like his pounding heart was going to beat out of his chest. It felt like anticipation. What was he anticipating for? For acceptance? For rejection? Or was it anticipating the moment when Okita would say that he truly loved him? He could not think straight.

Ocean-blue eyes were boring into the back of his head, he knew it. He dared not turn to see what kind of expression his sparring partner would make. He was sure to be confused and disgusted at the thought of another man loving him. What gave him, Okita Souji, the right to love anyway? He was nothing more than a tool used to kill. He had no right to love someone like Saito. His friend deserved better.

The brat on the ground was smirking triumphantly. He wanted to wipe that smirk off. He wanted to rewind, he did not want to ask that question. But he did. And now he had to make up for it. Grinning widely and madly, he stared at Heisuke. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Heisuke-kun?~" he inched the blade closer, causing the youth to gulp. "Me? In love with Hajime-kun? Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" What started out as a whisper was morphing into a shout. "Let me make myself clear. I am never going to fall in love with anyone. Ever." He may have said all those things, but he loved Saito nonetheless. He had to do it, so no complications would arise in their fragile friendship.

That was the end of it. Heisuke got up and made a run for it, his ponytail swaying in rhythm with his sprint. Okita sheathed his blade which had slayed so many. He evened out his breathing and turned around, ready to face Saito and explain, but the indigo-haired male was not there.

~.~.~.~

It hurt.

His chest hurt so badly. His heart hurt. A knife was plunged into the organ just now. The blade belonged to Okita and the organ his heart. Okita even had the decency to twist the blade lodged in his heart just for the kicks.

How could he have thought that Okita loved him in the first place, he did not know. He was well aware that he could no be loved, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he craved for that feeling. Being loved by Okita was all a dream. The thought itself was a farce.

Okita did not love him at all.

That was the plain truth. Reality.

He was the one who went ahead of himself, speculating and drawing early conclusions without properly examining things. He had got himself hurt in the end.

He would not care, should not care about it any longer. He should learn from his rookie mistake and move on, careful not to make this mistake again. He should not stray from the path which he had chosen and continue to be the cold samurai he was.

But why was it then, that tears were streaming down his face?

* * *

**Note:**

*** "Kamitori" literally translates into "Bird God"**

**Thank you for reading once again! Poor Saito has a broken heart thanks to Okita, but no worries about that! This is an OkiSai fic anyway.**  
**A new adventure awaits as the Kamitori have been introduced.**  
**Please look forward to it!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Call of the Birds

Chapter 5 – Call of the Birds

_Maybe it had not been such a good idea. _mused Heisuke as he sat cross-legged on the tatamis. For one thing, he was honest when he said he ran to help, but he did not expect Okita and Saito to be in such a state. Then that bastard Okita had to go hit his head! Heisuke touched his head and winced from the pain. It had been three days since the incident and it still hurt like hell.

"AARGH!" shouted the youth as he stood up abruptly and scratched his scalp. "I swear you're gonna pay, Souji!"

~.~.~.~

Three days since then. Three days since Heisuke had declared that he loved Saito. Three days since he had lied through his teeth about that. Three days since Saito had been avoiding him. And to be perfectly honest, he felt like crap for these past three days.

Wherever he went, Saito would take the opposite direction. When he greeted him, the taciturn male would only greet coldly back. If they were on patrol, the younger male would take his group and stalk off in the other direction. During meals, Saito would not even look at him. What hurt the most was probably the fact that Saito did not even want to spar with him.

To other members of the Shinsengumi, not sparring with someone would be a small matter, one to be brushed off of your shoulders like specks of dust. To him and Saito however, to turn down an offer to spar with your rival was to disregard them. And that was how he felt. He was nothing in his sparring partner's eyes. He was no longer worthy to raise his sword against him.

He was no longer worthy to be his friend.

All of that because he was careless. He should have shut Heisuke up faster or conceal his emotions better. He should have kept his feelings bottled up deep and thrown into the ocean so that it would not resurface. But he didn't. He was caught red-handed and now Saito was disgusted with him.

He keeps on telling himself that it was for the best, that Saito would not be pulled into his ruthless love. He tells himself that it was fine to do it, that he would just revert back to his old ways and admire the swordsman from afar. He tells himself that, and yet... and yet...

And yet he cannot do so. He does not want to sit and watch any longer. His body, mind and heart crave for Saito. They want him, he wants him. He can hardly hold the urge to kiss him every time they meet, can hardly stop himself from touching him.

Okita grips his chest tightly.

It hurt.

It really, really hurt.

~.~.~.~

"Don't you think that something is wrong with Souji and Saito, Kondo-san?" asked the raven-haired vice-commander.

The captain of the Shinsengumi tilted his head in thought. "I don't believe so, Toshi. Why do you ask?"

"It is true that those two are not acting normally, taichou." replied Sannan-san. "They seem to be arguing, or even worse, fighting."

Kondo-san seemed to be shocked to hear this. After all, he was the one who knew Okita best. How could he have missed such a vital point in his student's life?

Hijikata-san sighed. "That's what I'm worried about. It'll be bad for the Shinsengumi if the two don't cooperate."

"Well, they are our best swordsmen." Sannan-san took a sip of his tea. "It would be a shame if they could not function properly."

"Hmm... If that's true, then we have to help them!" said their cheerful captain.

"We should." agreed Hijikata-san. "But then we have this case with the Kamitori that needs to be taken care of."

"Do you not find it strange, Kondo-san, Hijikata-kun?"

"About what?" asked Hijikata-san. Sannan-san could be very cryptic at times. His shoulders ached and he still had a mountain of paperwork to finish. Sannan-san better give it to them straight.

The glasses-wearing samurai smiled. "That this Kamitori group may be the same one which attacked the Akashi domain."

Time stilled. The chirps of little sparrows could be clearly heard through the thin shoji doors. A gust of wind shook the tree standing guard outside, swaying branches and scaring the birds away. A lone leaf detached itself from the tree, silently floating down on to the cold ground. It was a crimson red, the leaf. It was the symbol of autumn, and red was the symbol of blood.

The three men in the room sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts. The attack of the Akashi domain was a bloody battle. Virtually, no one survived. The two forces were equally strong, their soldiers well trained. The worst of all was that innocent bystanders were pulled into the fight. By the time the war was over, everyone from the military to the farmers, the rulers of the land to peasants, everyone was gone.

_All except one._ Thought Hijikata-san quietly to himself. The child whom had escaped from the raging flames of the war. That was the only person who had survived. The child crawled out from the debris, fire already burning them to ashes, and ran. That lone child is now a member of the Shinsengumi.

"We all know what this means." Sannan-san broke the heavy silence.

Kondo-san and Hijikata-san nodded solemnly.

"If they truly are the group who have attacked the Akashi domain, they will be coming for him." added Hijikata. "They will finish what they have started."

~.~.~.~

Saito sighed silently into his white scarf. Why, oh why, must he be paired with Okita at this time? Spotting a pebble, he kicked it out of the way in frustration. The gods were torturing him.

They were on patrol again, the first division and the third division. One of the reasons why Saito could not avoid Okita this time was because they were ordered to patrol together. Ever since the Kamitori popped into their lives, every division had to put in double work to find them. For the safety of the men, they needed to have safety in numbers.

Saito spotted another pebble and kicked it across the road with much more force than the last. The poor pebble. Its fate had been resigned to getting kicked by a division captain who wanted to let off some steam.

"Ouch~ You kick it with so much force, Hajime-kun~" And here it comes again. The familiar drawl which has never failed to set his heart ablaze. Though this time it was not from infatuations but from hate.

Saito quickened his footsteps and continued to ignore the first division captain. Okita was not giving up so easily. He matched his pace with Saito's and the rest of the men behind them had to quicken their pace as well. Seeing as he could not shake him off like this, Saito returned to his normal pace. So did Okita and the footsoldiers.

"Hajime-kun is so cold~" teased Okita. He could not see what kind of expression the reddish brown-haired male had, since he was shorter, and that made him even more frustrated. "hajime-kun~ Still not answering me?~" Saito ignored the voice.

His logical and composed side was telling him that he was being a child. A spoiled brat who was throwing a tantrum by giving his target the silent treatment. His illogical side and hurting heart told him otherwise.

He knew that it was not fair to Okita. He had done nothing wrong and yet Saito was giving him the cold shoulder. For what? What was the point of this charade? _He broke my heart. _

The taciturn male ground his teeth. He did not like that side of him. The side which was seeking for attention, for love. After the incident, Saito had decided to bury his emotions once again but they proved to be persistent.

At least Okita had finally shut up. That was something he could be grateful of.

Saito looked up to the sky overhead. It was painted a thick, soupy red with orange wisps of clouds. Birds were beginning to head back to their nests after a long day of searching for food. Their tiny black figures which spread across the red backdrop with orange smoke looked whimsical. Magical, even. And not for the last time, Saito wished he could fly as free as those birds.

It was already late. They had one more round to do and they would be done for the day too. Sano and Shinpachi would be taking the night shift later on, Heisuke would do next morning's. Somehow, Saito had a feeling that Sano and Shinpachi would enjoy themselves on their patrol tonight. Since they were most likely to visit the red-light district on the way.

~.~.~.~

They approached their last round of patrols. The men of the Shinsengumi marched silently along the edges of a dark forest. It was a scary place to be. Ninjas and assassins and bandits could be hiding in the trees, waiting to pounce on their next victim. Wild animals were present too, especially nocturnal ones. They could rip your head off in one tear. Then there were the rumours about spirits which haunt these woods. All in all, no one should go near that forest.

Okita practically strolled through his patrol. It was like taking a walk in the garden for him, but Saito knew better. Okita never did like places like these, and he was putting up a strong front. Just so the men behind him would feel more secure. Okita may have a sharp tongue, but he was loyal to is team and cared greatly for his men.

That was one of the good points of Okita which had drawn Saito to him in the first place. That and his hot looks and his sparring skills and his relaxing personality. Even if Saito would not admit all these things.

Out of the darkness, something whooshed past them. Almost everyone had their hands on the hilt of their katanas in an instant. The atmosphere became tense, the abrupt silence of the forest came upon them. The men stood with their backs to each other, hands on their katanas, ready to defend themselves from anything.

A moment passed.

Then another.

And another.

"Maybe it was just a squirrel." said Watanuki, one of the members of the first division. He was a young lad who was rational in thinking and quick in his swordsmanship.

At his words, everyone relaxed a little. That was a huge possibility. But there was also the possibility that an enemy was here. At least, that was what Saito felt.

Okita relaxed his tense stance. "Okay. Let's go back!~ We're done here."

The men were relieved at their captain's words. They would get away from this scary place once and for all.

"Hajime-kun?~ Should we head back?" asked the reddish brown-haired male.

Ocean blue eyes met with emerald ones.

"Fine." said the third division captain sighing. "Let's go ba-...!"

Saito's words were ultimately cut short when something flew past his face, gleaming in the moonlight. It was a blade. It missed by a few inches.

Shouts could be heard and when he turned around, all Saito could see was a sea of red. Blood sprayed from the bodies of his teammates, all lying on the ground, frozen. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Hajime-kun, watch out!" A hand was on his head and it was pushed down. The blade flew past them a second later. Okita had blood on his face and clothes. Had it not been for his fellow captain, his head would have been decapitated by now.

Reaching for his katana and twisting himself up, Saito deflected the blade just in time, before it came crashing down on the both of them. The two silver blades gleamed wickedly in the pale moonlight.

A face of the assailant. A face covered by a black scarf. Eyes like his, shining in the dark.

For a moment, Saito could not breathe.

"Hajime-kun!" shouted Okita once more, but it was too late. The enemy punched Saito right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. The younger male was unconscious after that.

Okita grabbed his katana and swung it at the man clad in black, and met with nothing but air. A shadow loomed above him and his eyes showed shock and realization. A foot connected with his head, making him see stars.

He could feel the soil in his hands and a taste of rust was on his tongue. Warm liquid was pouring from his head, flowing down his face.

The last image he saw was Saito being carried away.

Every thing became black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review/follow/favourite!  
Phew, this chapter took longer than expected. But dum-dum-dum! Saito has been captured! Finally. And now, what will our Okita do?  
Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Kamitori

Chapter 6 – Kamitori

There was only darkness. The sky was dripping with black paint and the walls were covered with it too. So much paint dripped down that even the floor was painted black. There was not a speck of any other colour.

"...ji..."

_What in the world is that? _He groaned as he felt a sharp pain attack him. The world was still black.

"...uji...!"

There it goes again. The noise, it didn't go well with the pain he was feeling. He wanted the noise to leave him, to let him sleep. To let him just melt away with the blackness of everything.

"SOUJI!"

The said male's eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was Heisuke's face millimetres away from his, tears and snot leaking out. The look was almost comical if he didn't notice the blinding light behind him next. He groaned as the pain tore through his head and the light burned his eyes.

"Souji! Are you alright?" came a booming voice. He did not need to face the man to know who he was.

Licking his lips, he wet them. "Yes. Thank you very much, Kondo-san." Funny, his voice did not sound like his own at all. His throat was dry, but he did not think it would make such a difference. That pathetic voice was not supposed to belong to him, the sword of the Shinsengumi.

Kondo-san's worried face relaxed visibly. "Thank the lords!"

The injured division captain laughed quietly to himself at his mentor's reaction. He was such a worry-wart! Kondo-san had always worried for him ever since his sister dropped him at the dojo. She no longer had the means to take care of both herself and her younger brother, so she did the only thing she could. She found a place for him.

Okita had been bullied during his stay at the dojo. The older children would beat him up, claiming it as 'practice'. How he hated their ways and how he hated them. They were no more than bullies who picked on the small-sized, the weak. To conquer that, Okita made himself strong.

As the male rapidly remembered his days at the small dojo in Edo with nostalgia, a thought came rushing by and slapped him hard on the face. Emerald eyes widened with realization. How in the world could he forget? How could he let such an important incident be left aside just like that?!

As quick as his dizzying head would allow him, Okita pushed Heisuke aside and scrambled to get on his feet, tossing the blankets carelessly aside.

"Wait! Souji!" shouted Kondo-san as Okita rushed past him, successfully grabbing his katana on the way.

Heisuke attempted to give chase, but he need not have done it in the first place. Big arms caught Okita in a vice-like grip as soon as he set foot on the corridor.

"Let me go, Shinpachi!" he shouted. Okita tried to pry himself away from Shinpachi's arms, but was too weak to do so. "I said let me go!" he thrashed about wildly, legs and arms swinging in the air. Shinpachi grunted with effort as he tried to hold a wild Okita down.

A bandaged hand grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Souji!" urged the yari-weilding samurai. He too was trying to hold the male down.

"NO! Let me go already!" He was practically screaming at the top of his lungs. "I have to find Saito! I have to find him!" he kicked and tried to get out of the two muscle-brained duo's grasp. He needed to find Saito before it was too late! The person who attacked them was no ordinary one. He had such speed and stealth... What could happen to Saito?

What could happen to Saito? That was his worse fear at the moment. He did not want to see Saito get hurt, under any circumstances. More than that, he couldn't bear the thought of Saito dying, especially a slow and torturous death.

"Stop this nonsense!" At the stern and commanding voice, everyone froze in their tracks. Everyone except the panic-sticken Okita. He was still trying to get the two meatheads to loosen their grip so he could flee to search for Saito. "Souji! Enough!" scolded Hijikata-san. Okita paused his actions. The raven-haired male nodded to Shinpachi and Sano who reluctantly let him go.

Once free, Okita did not attempt to run. Not yet. "I have to go find Saito." he announced seriously. So serious that Kondo-san was amazed Okita could even do that.

Hijikata-san ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. He was tired of all this childishness. "Do you know where he is?"

No answer.

"I asked if you know where he is!" Hijikata-san asked again with his nostrils flared and eyes cold.

Okita ground his teeth together and clenched his fists tightly, making his short fingernails jab painfully into his fleshy palm. "No." he admitted.

Everyone was silent. Hijikata-san had a good point. If he had just ran off to look for Saito on his own, he would not only draw a blank, but the Shinsengumi would be left without a lead.

"Now, minna-san," All eyes turned to the glasses-wearing samurai who was positioned behind Hijikata-san. "Shall we discuss this in the meeting room?"

~.~.~.~

A putrid smell. That was what roused him to wake.

Saito awoke to the ache of his abdomen, the pain fresh. His eyes were half-lidded and his head felt so groggy. As he opened his ocean blue jewels, he was shocked at the colour of the ceiling. Instead of the beige paper walls that he had in his room, this one was a dark blue with patterns like stars.

The taciturn male jumped up form his sleeping position, his heart quickening as he remembered the events that occurred to him. He was knocked out and kidnapped. That and Okita was... Where was Okita now? He prayed that his friend would be unharmed but he knew that was impossible.

He scanned the room he was in. It was big and airy. And dark. The walls were a disgusting shade of red, a red so dark that it looked exactly like the blood spilled by humans. Along the red walls were pillars with black curtains wrapped around them, figures in the night. Crawling up the sides of the walls were gold oakleaf lace patterns.

The air was musty and Saito quickly located the putrid smell. Smoke was curling out from a small pot, probably burning the scented insence inside. He pinched his nose at the horrible stench. It smelled sweet. Too sweet.

Perhaps the most shocking was the sight of himself. His black yukata and white scarf were rid of and he now wore a delicate kimono. It had an earthy theme to it, with a marine blue base and orange and green sketches of trees with a dash of a white obi. The feminine clothing was not the worst part, no. Tied to his neck was a collar of leather. He could not see what colour it is, but he could feel it tightly enclosed on his slim neck. The collar was attached to a chain and the chain was attached to metal. Gold metal. Gold metal which surrounded him and formed a cage.

He was stuck. In a cage. Like an animal.

How humiliating! Not to mention that he was in a young girl's clothing.

The floor of the cage was covered by a huge piece of thin red cloth. One that resembled the colour of the walls around him. At one side, the cage was filled with cushions and pillows that were soft to the touch and comfortable to sleep on. Saito found a plush toy of a rabbit, complete with bunny ears, arms, legs and eyes. It was creepy.

He tugged on the chain. No, it would not budge. He tried to yank of his collar. It hurt his neck more than ever. There was nothing sharp he could cut the chain with and his beloved katana was out of sight. He bit his lip. Without his katana, it would be more difficult to fight.

The first thing he had to do was to find out where he was. The next step would be to escape. Sounds easy when put like that, but in reality it was harder.

Saito perked up his ears as he heard something groan. A shred of bright light entered the room as what Saito assumed were hidden doors opened.

He was about to see his captor soon.

~.~.~.~

"I see. So that's what happened."

Okita sat at the side of the meeting room like always. He had relayed the story to the rest of them as best he could, but he was positive that it hadn't helped out much. After all, he only knew of several things. He didn't even get to cut down the attacker. Instead, he had let him escape without so much as a scratch on his face with Saito in tow.

"This person is extremely dangerous. But more importantly, he is well-trained." analysed Hijikata-san.

Sano nodded in agreement. "The fact that he can take down two troops alone and even give our blood-thirsty Okita and injury like that." He was expecting the reddish brown-haired male to snap back at him any moment, but he was surprisingly quiet. They all noted the change.

"He must be very agile and flexible!" said Heisuke. He was putting his thinking cap on. "To hit someone on the head while carrying a body isn't easy, not to mention that he hit Okita with his foot."

"So he jumped in the air, huh?" asked Shinpachi. "He was soundless too, none of the men could sense his presence."

"He also seems to be skilled with the sword, seeing as he could cut down more than 10 men in a swing." said Sannan-san.

"Strength, agility, stealth, skill." Kondo-san crossed his arms. "We're dealing with a very troublesome one."

Throughout the whole exchange, Okita remained silent. It was highly unusual for him to do so. He was always the one who had a snazzy remark on his lips or a tease to snap at others. Today, he was just keeping to himself. To be frank, Okita couldn't even form a word. All the things he wanted to say died on his breath.

Kondo-san, Hijikata-san and Sannan-san looked to one another. They knew that they had to tell the others about it as soon as possible. If they didn't, Saito's life would not be guaranteed.

Clearing his throat, the oni fukuchou spoke up. "Listen here. We have a feeling the assailant is from the group we are currently chasing."

The division captains looked at him in shock.

"You mean the Kamitori?" asked Sano. "But they're just ronin!"

Hijikata-san nodded his head. "I agree with your thought, but they are not only that."

"Hijikata-san, what do you mean?" This time it was Okita's turn to speak up.

"It would mean that the Kamitori is not your normal group of ronin." continued Sanan-san. "We believe that the Kamitori group has captured Hajime-kun."

Heisuke pounded his fist on the tatami flooring. "Sannan-san! What are you talking about?" He was in no mood to understand all of this nonsense. Their friend was in danger!

"Just as Sannan-san says, Heisuke." Hijikata-san addressed the young captain. "The Kamitori were the ones who kidnapped Saito."

"Wait, wait!" shouted Shinpachi who was obviously confused. "I thought we were supposed to catch the Kamitori alive and hand them over to the Aizu clan!"

"Don't you find that strange, Shinpachi-kun?" retorted Sannan-san "Why would the Aizu clan need us to capture them? Why must be bring them back alive and not kill them instead?"

"It's because they're not ordinary ronin." whispered Okita. His companions turned to look at him, and what a sight it must have been. His face was etched with worry, realization and self-loathing. How could he let Saito be captured by people like those?

"I'll just have to tell you." said Kondo-san.

"Tell us what, Kondo-san?" asked Heisuke who was calmer now that he let off his anger and confusion on the tatami.

Their leader paused to gather his thoughts with his eyes closed. He opened them to stare back at his men. "The incident that led the Akashi domain to destruction."

~.~.~.~

"Long time no see, Saito Hajime~" dripped a sickly sweet voice.

Saito widened his ocean blue eyes. His lips quivered and he swallowed down hard. ".. You..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
I'm sorry I took longer on this one. I had all these plot bunnies in my head but they refused to turn into words.  
Please review/favourite/follow! And don't forget to check out my other stories as well!**

**Maybe I should make Saito wear sexier clothes. -gets shot- **


End file.
